


The Magical Dexholders

by Liyada



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: AU, Absurd, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Humor, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Parody, irregular updates, magical girls au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyada/pseuds/Liyada
Summary: It is an emergency! The Darkness Power Of The Terrible Evil has invading the Pokespe world and take over the region of Kanto! Some magical fluffy creatures needs help in order to stop the Darkness Power Of The Terrible Evil!The day Dia met a strange professor fan of Magical Boy and a strange pink creature, he knew his life would never be the same...In the meantime, Blue and Yellow have to face a terrible threat to get back their home, but get new abilities in exchange.





	1. A story is not interesting if nothing go wrong in it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys in this little crack fanfiction!
> 
> Here a story that is (absolutely not) serious, that will be regularly (when my brain wants to) uploaded, and with deep meaning about it!
> 
> Okay, this is my secondary fanfic, a story I will write when for some reasons (such as research or big writer block) I will not be able to work on my main fanfic. So this story is really a chill one, with not a lot of plotting, and with nothing really serious. Thanks to some of my friends, I decided to post it, but don't expect a lot of quality content, it is just for fun. I just hope people will maybe laugh a little bit, it is the only goal of this story.
> 
> Also English is not my mother tongue, so sorry in advance for all the mistakes you may find in this fanfic. If you are brave enough, don't hesitate to inform me about it, I will gladly correct them.
> 
> And everything I had to say was said so let's go!

The day was unusually rainy. The summer had just begun, the students were finally free after months of suffering, the first tourists started to arrive in tow, but the rain came and destroyed all their useless hopes for a perfect summer day. Goodbye outdoor activities, goodbye beach, welcome boring activities.

But were all those activities so boring? Not at all.

At least, not if you decided to spend your day at the 666th Monthly Humorist Festival of Jubilife City. A famous, funny and fantastic festival like only the capital of Sinnoh could organize. And the one of this month was really special. After all, the craziest rich and famous Berlitz family made an important donation to the festival. Probably only pocket money for them. But for the festival, for the festival, this precious money allowed them to rent the biggest room of the city, to invite some of the most prestigious humorists, such as Masters Blue Sky Pippin and Purin. The generous sponsor came only with one condition: to feature, as one of their main artists, a young duo of comedians, coming from a little town not far.

And the duo was successful. Making the crowd laughing. Drying the tears of the little children. Healing depression, cancer and bringing eternal peace to the world… Well, not this last one. But they even managed to make laugh a little and tiny creature from another universe, captivating the attention of some evil power to her. But this creature is not even a part of this fanfic yet. Haven’t you read the beginning of Magical Pokémon Girl yet? Probably not, because at the moment I wrote those line, I did not even arrive at this part of the story yet. And if yes, then I am more efficient than I thought, congratulations to myself. If not, shame to me.

But let’s come back to OUR story, the one which will be told in this absurd fanfiction. Also, if you wonder where the fourth wall went, I think I have eaten it this morning at breakfast. Delicious, but too much water. My body was not ready.

So, the comic duo made an amazing show. Laugh resonated in the room as they presented some of their most famous sketches. You already know those sketch, right? Because you already know who the duo is. Not so hard to guess, right? Friends of the Berlitz family, supported by them, coming from a town not far from Jubilife City…

Give all your acclamation to Meow Ning and Afurry Noon!

Of course, I was not speaking of them. Who are Meow Ning and Afurry Noon, by the way? I have already forgotten them.

No, let’s welcome the famous duo Diamond and Pearl! We are in a Pokespe fanfic, we were speaking of a comic duo in Sinnoh, of course, I could only speak of them.

But even the best shows had to end. The last words were pronounced, the last laughs vanished in the air, and the last peoples had left the room. On the backstage area, the two comedians were looking around. Wondering about something. After a moment, Diamond broke the silence:  
“Where are our Pokémons?”  
“I don’t know” answered his childhood friends. “Looks like they had disappeared during the show!”

Well, it was not a simple disappearance, but once again, the reason is in an other fanfiction. If you want to know more, just read it, if I had already post it which is not sure yet.

Yes, this is a really bad advertising, and yes, the author and narrator totally assume that.

Come back to our story. The Pokémons where nowhere to be seen, and the Empathizer said:  
“I’m worried… Let’s search for them before we meet Missy!”  
“Sure, but I need to do something before, start without me!” answered the blond boy.  
“What do you need to do?”  
“I don’t know, maybe thanks the staff and see if we can join the next Festival? And also toilet.”  
“Okay, see you!”

The blond-haired boy left, letting his friend all alone. The Empathizer started to whistle a little song, walking toward the exit. Maybe their Pokémons were boring and left outside to play under the rain? He will learn way, way later than they were outside, but more trying to save someone than playing. But again, this is another story.

Dia did not notice the shadow who looked at him from a corner. Their eyes were sprinkling with an expression some people will link to a fangirl when she met her star. Their odd laugh went out of their creepy smile which breaches their face from ear to ear. The mysterious and absolutely no suspicious person declared to an unknown interlocutor :  
“I think I may finally have found the first one...”

At this moment, the light of the corridor crackled, before suddenly shooting down. Like there were no windows in this part of the building, it was totally black, illuminated only by a tiny green light which indicated the way to the emergency exit. Dia skin looked sick under this unnatural light, and he started to worry. Did the rain cause a blackout? It would be bothering, because he had put a very delicious cake in his fridge back home, and he really wanted to eat it while watching the new episode of Omega Five. What was better than a delicious cake for the episode when they will finally learn who the traitor of the team was? It would really be a shame if he lost this pleasure only because of a blackout.

Around him, the doors started to open and close and open and close violently, following the chord of an illogical and scary music. If he had lost the cake because of the blackout, maybe he could check at a bakery on the way home? But which one? The one near the bus stop had delicious pastries, but was really popular. There was a too high risk that at this time of the day, there will not be any more cake. Or he could try the one near to Platinum’s house, but this one was really expensive, and he did not know if he had enough pocket money to buy one. Maybe if he asked Pearl or Missy to let him borrow some money to them?

A dark, thick smog invaded the place. But if he asked Pearl, he would say to try the bakery from the mall, which was way cheaper. But the last time he went in this one, some men in uniform forbade him to enter, speaking of “health emergency” and speaking of “contamination of the products by an unknown and virulent mushroom”. Maybe it was still close, and it was far from the two other ones, so if he went in this one, if it was still closed and that he had to go in one of the other two, he would without a doubt miss the beginning of the episode. And he could not miss it, it was one of the most important ones of the season!

A creepy laugh resonated all around the Pokédex Holder. At this moment, he finally stopped to think about his cake, and started to look around him. The green light of the emergency exit was now totally invisible in the black fog. It was like a factory had decided to fill the place with their polluting an unhealthy smog. Diamond could hear nothing from the outside, like if the smog was absorbing everything, sound, light, life. He had goose pimples, as the atmosphere was way more dark, frightening and lifeless than the Distortion World itself. He breathed with difficulty. The smog was encircling him, oppressing him, imprisoning him, as if he was only a little hobby, a snack in a prosperous and deadly dinner. His legs and his arms were heavier than lead, his skin was frozen by the cold while his inside burned as if he had drunk a whole bottle of the most aggressive acid of the world. His heart was pumping and pumping and pumping in his chest, as if he wanted to leave his body, this useless body that could not fight this smog, and it hurt, hurt and hurt and hurt, and he only wanted to end, to end immediately. He wanted this thing to let him alone. He wanted the pain and the fear and the pain to cease.

At a moment, he realized that he did not only had difficulty to breathe. Something, something strong, something dangerous, was compressing his throat. He was suffocating. He was suffocating! His body refused to answer to the panicked orders from his brain, and he could not even move an inch. The blood pressure resonated in his head.

It hurts.

It Hurts!

IT HURTS!

Like the capitalizing words show, Dia was panicking. Who would not panic when something as odd and strange than a dark smog was literally trying to kill you, and that you could not move at all or even call someone for help, tell them your distress? Personally, I will. This kind of situation? It is totally freaky. I don’t want to live that, my skin does not deserve this. But writing about characters suffering of that, who are such in a bad situation only at the first chapter of this story? Of course I would. It is way too funny.

Also, you, behind your screen, yes, YOU, do not think that you will not panic if you were in Dia situation, because you will totally freak and pee in your pants.

That kind of stories is always better to be live by fictional characters that, if we dare to kill them, we can resurrect with only a single move of the hand on the pen or the keyboard. Let them suffer everything our twisted imagination can create while we live our daily lives peacefully.

Let’s come back to our story. Of course, I will not kill Dia immediately. I have better plans for him, plus I need him alive for the rest of this story.

But for the moment, he was still suffocating because of the black smog. He was dying.

Well, he was dying until, as a Deus Machina which resolve everything, as a sudden super-powerful ally who arrive only when everybody needs them, a white shadow appeared, running on the smog, a bright pink light illuminating the air as a lighthouse for a derivative boat. The smog went back, but did not disappear. Dia fell on the ground, finally free, catching his breath after his nearly dying experience.

First nearly death experience of the nearly death experience’s meter of the story! Yes, you will normally see it every time it happen.

Diamond could see his saviors. It was a young lady, a confident and amusing smile on her face, her dirty blond hair caught in a fluffy bun, her laboratory coat floating around her. On her shoulder, a little and tiny pink creature, that looked like a mix of a mochi, a marshmallow, and a cotton candy looked at the lady, blasé.  
“Thank… Thank you...” started to say Dia.  
“You want to thank me, boy?” answered the lady, with a very loud Johtosian accent. “Can you accept to do something for me please?”  
“Sure!” answered the Empathizer, without a second thought.

The lady looked at him, a glint of excitation illuminating her eyes. She said, with a big and fanatic smile:  
“Become a Magical Boy and save the world for me!”


	2. If you are a Magical Boy, don't forget to take an insurance for building destruction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go with the second chapter I guess! For today, let's speak transformation!

« Wait, what? Becoming a Magical Boy? What do you mean?”  
Dia looked at the woman. She was still staring at him, her eyes sparkling and sparkling. Outside, the sound of the rain on the windows and the root created a dull rumbling. The dark shadow was encircling the three of them, menacing to attack at any moment. It was like nature itself was against Dia.

And now, there was this woman who asked him to become a Magical Boy and save the world. A Magical Boy… Like in the anime? But wasn’t it usually girls who were handling this kind of job? To save the world from some Dark Things who were bad because they were bad and there was no meaning behind it at all so just close your mouth. So why, from all the people outside, he was the one who received such an important request like it?

Well, of course, you already know why. I am pretty sure you will not read this fanfic if it was about the character in the background of the third panel of the eighth page of a random chapter. Of course, it is a Pokespe fanfic, and like the only main characters you find a lot in this kind of fanfic are the infamous Pokédex Holder, it has to be one of them. And so it happens to be Diamond.

Let’s come back in our story. The pink fluffy creature started to speak, with a surprisingly masculine voice:  
“What we mean boy, is that there is something bad here destroying everything and that we need help to stop it. And as neither I or this amazing woman next to me have the power to do it, we request you on that task instead, because I may not have the power to fight back, but I can make you a hero? A magical hero. A Magical Boy, if you prefer this term. Oh, and I’m Armel, by the way.”  
“But… Isn’t usually girls that are doing this kind of things?” asked the Empathizer.  
“Well, magical stuff is not only for girl. We just need someone who is good at it, that’s all, and you look like you have the potential” answered Armel. “Plus this crazy scientist is kinda Shotacon and kinda obligate me to chose only boys because according to her it is funnier.”  
“It is just that boy in costumes are too cute!” smiled the woman. “Oh, and I am Kagura186 by the way.”  
“Liar. This is your pseudonym on the Infernet. Isn’t your name Gertrude actually?”  
“But Gertrude’s ugly! Kagura186 funnier!”  
“Weeb.”  
“I’m not a weeb you...”  
“Uhm, excuse me?” said Dia, interrupting their argument. “I think this thing is going to attack us really soon.”  
“Ah, do not worry about it” sighed the pink creature. “It is a story, and we need to have enough time to give you your powers, so it will not attack us until then because if he does it will be a really short story, to already end at only the second chapter.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Ah, nothing. So, do you agree to become a Magical Boy? You just need to accept the Terms and Conditions.”  
“And what are they?”  
“Well, the usual. Like we plan to hire a few others magical boys, we will give you a normal power, not too weak but not too powerful so you would not have the worst countereffects. So, basically, you have to accept to protect the Lolicutie world, to fight against the ones behind this dark smog, blah blah, the contract will end when you will beat the boss, blah blah, but you will keep your powers after, blah blah. And in exchange, you will receive powerful magical powers and cool stuff like a magical costume and arm and all. So, do you agree?”  
“Do I really have a choice?”  
“No, because firstly if you don’t you will be killed by this thing, and secondly because again, we can’t let this story ending only in the second chapter. Now, accept.”  
“Okay! Let’s do this!” answered Dia without a second thought.  
“Okay, here you go!”

Armel started to glow, a pink and flashy aura, that left his body to reach Diamond. At this moment, it took a clear white color, and illuminate the room. Nobody could see what was happening, but the dark smog was already swearing in a smoggy language. But like nobody did understand or even cared of it, the thing started to watch an anime on a Pokewatch, waiting for the light to end so he could re-start to do bad things because it was in his DNA to do bad things after all. I mean, he is only the first bad guy of a story, nobody will remember it, and he does not have other meaning that trying to do evil. Yes, the life of this guy is sad. Stop one minute and pray for him. Maybe he will have a life meaning if someone wishes it?

In the inside of the light, Dia opened his eye. He looked around him, look at himself, and saw that he was naked. Where did go his clothes? But he did not have the time to think about it. He felt a strange energy invading his body, and he started to dance. A really graceful dance, with spin and backflip, but something he had no control on. His body was moving on his own, he did have absolutely no control on it! Suddenly, a diamond appeared in front of him, and literally stuck between his collarbones. His body started to glow, and clothes suddenly appeared. A chef vest with short sleeves (which made no sense because they had to have long sleeves to protect them from burns but hey who cares) covered his chest. A brownish large short appeared and stopped to cover his legs just before his knees. His feet touched a luminous ground, and white socks and brown leather shoes arrived from nowhere. His left hand patted his head, and a chef’s hat covered his black hair. On the wrist of this very same hand, a pink watch with a heart dial magically appeared. Finally, a cream-color whisk with a large diamond on the bottom emerged on his right hand. He was ready. Still possessed by this force that was controlling his body, he yelled:  
“Pure and Adamant, by the power of the scenario, get punished for your crimes!”  
“Okay, so the author really did not have a single idea for this tagline huh” sighed Armel, mockingly. “And it is only the first Magical Boy of this story. Dude, this is really going to screw up.”  
“Did you say something?” asked their partner.  
“Ah, no, nothing! Let’s kick this smog ass, okay?”

The Dexholder was now standing in the middle of the corridor, in his magical outfits. He looked around him, tried to analyze his environment, before he said:  
“So… What I am exactly supposed to do?”  
“Don’t know guy, you’re the one with the powers!” yelled aggressively the pink creature.  
“And you’re the one that gave it to me!”  
“Just try to shake your whisk?” proposed the scientific woman. “You will instinctively find your most powerful attack and just one-shot the bad guy! I am sure it’ll work, at least it always does in animes.”  
“Okay, let’s try!”

Diamond followed the order, shaking gently his whisk, which started to glow, an aura as pure and crystalline than diamond. A huge light enveloped the place, blinding everybody. When it finally disappeared, a large and beautiful cake had appeared just in front of the newly Magical Boy, that had already sat on the ground and started to eat it. According to his expression, it was probably delicious. The dark smog turned around the Empathizer and the food, apparently curious. At this moment, the young boy smiled at him:  
“If you are hungry, you can just eat it, you know. And a cake is more delicious when you share it. Let’s eat it together.”

Two pink strains appeared on the black fog. They smelled the cake, and sighed with pure pleasure. They approached, take a slice of it…

Armel jumped from the shoulder of their partner, his eyes fill with exasperation, as he violently arrived on the food lover smog and yelled:  
“Tell me that’s only a stupid joke!”

As soon that his body grazed the opponent, this last one disappeared from all of a sudden, becoming a bunch of cicadas that flew away of what had been the theater of one of the dumbest magical boy fight of the world. The tiny little creature started to swear:  
“What the hell does that even mean! Seriously? It was that weak? Falling for a dumb cake? And even I could beat it, it was way too easy! If it was that easy, what was even the meaning to give powers to a human? And cicadas, seriously? They could not choose something cute and pure like they do in manga and anime, no? No, they had to choose obnoxious cicadas! Seriously, man, this totally sucks!”  
“But this cake is really delicious!” protested Dia, but like he was eating as saying this, it sounded more like “Buch chiz quake schreary delicious!”  
“And don’t forget that we need Magical boys to complete my collection… To save the world!” added Gertrude.  
“You stupid weeb fangirl, we’re not here to complete your photo album!”  
“You stupid mascot, you don’t deserve my love.”  
“So the deal is to save the world, right?” asked Dia. “Do you want to eat this cake?”  
“It is not the time to eat, it’s time to speak of your mission and what you will have to do, and you will not save the world with only a cake like that, you idiot!”

The scientific was going to add something when Pearl’s voice came from the outside.  
“Hey, Dia, where are you? I found our Pokémons, come on!”  
“I’m in the corridor, just…”  
“Okay I come!”

The blond Dexholder entered, only to find his friend sitting in the middle of a corridor that was totally destroyed. Thanks to magical and scenario reasons, his costume had disappeared, and the duo that was about to become two of his closest allies in the fight against the Dark Power of the Darkness had the time to hide in a remaining wardrobe that clearly detonated from the rest of the place.

Pearl’s eyes opened wild while looking at this scene, before he asked:  
“Dia… What the hell did happen here?”  
“Uh… It was already like that when I arrived?” answered the boy, deciding immediately, because it always works this way on manga and anime, to hide his new powers and his new magical carrier.  
“Okay…” His childhood friend did not look like believing it, but did not ask any more question. “Let just leave and make as if you are not responsible for all this mess. And let this cake here for the sake of Arceus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Armel (the annoying pink creature that can't stop to break the fourth wall) belongs to one of my IRL friends, Lougama.  
But Gertrude is mine.


	3. If the authorities say that a radioactive cloud did stop at the border, you can totally trust them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dia is speaking of his new responsibilities with Armel and Gertrude, a disaster happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> A wild Chapter 3 appears! Do you want to read it?  
>Yes  
No
> 
> Well, more seriously, after a long time, here we go for the third chapter of one of the most idiotic Pokespe fanfic ever!
> 
> Oh, and Armel belongs to my friend Lougama, and I have her authorization for all the mess I'm doing with him.

The last notes of Omega Five’s ending resonated in the living room. Dia’s legs were beating the time as the vivid colors on the computer screen slowly faded into black. On another armchair, Gertrude was playing with her Poketch, as Armel was waiting for the two of them to end their activities with a clearly annoying look.

After Pearl and Diamond had left the nearly destroyed room, the Empathizer ran directly to his house, with the goal to arrive in time to watch the last Omega Five episode on the television. Unfortunately, with all the disagreement with the Dark Force that attacked him earlier, and the traffic, he arrived a little bit too late, as the next program had already begun. Sure, he could watch it on his computer, but it was surely not the same that the first diffusion on TV. Without speaking of the hell it was to avoid spoiler on such an important episode. During the few minutes he used to set up, Gertrude and Armel, who had obviously followed him to his house, arrived. And as soon that the tiny pink creature started to speak about the mission and responsibility of being a Magical Boy, the Pokédex Holder interrupted him, asking him to wait until he had finished watching the episode.

And so, for the last thirty minutes and maybe more, Armel had been waiting, his weeb partner already gone on her Poketch, looking at some cringy fanfictions about some obscure things she used to call “ship”. And for a tiny magical creature like him, that was not interested at all by the story of Omega Five or the fanfictions, thirty minutes could be really long. At the middle of the episode, he had already calculated how much time exactly it would take to destroy the whole house with a toothbrush, and in the end, he had started to count every pile of the carpet. So as soon that he heard the end of the ending music, he literally jumped on the black-haired boy.

“TIME TO SPEAK!”

After he could catch the attention of the two people of the room, he gracefully jumped on the coffee table and landed on the spread pot. Without losing even a bit of his haughtiness, he started his boring and terribly prevising speech:

“So, now that you became a Magical Boy, you have to understand that you have some responsibilities. You will fight for the sake of the Lolicutie Kingdom, the Kingdom of Light and Joy and Cute things and you will have to fight against the Dark Force of the Evil that is so Bad that they even steal the snack of a three years old child. If you wonder, the name of the queen of the Lolicutie Kingdom is This Lightning Majesty Mint Se** Chocolate. Your mission will be to stop the Dark Force from invading both the Earth and the Lolicutie Kingdom. In order to do so, you will have to find Magical partners to fight with and as we are not exactly in a Magical Girl anime where every magical thing happens in the same city, you will probably have to travel from region to region. And of course, you will have your own magical powers, and our help and advice from myself and Gertrude. Well, mostly me, because Gertrude is too much of a weeb and probably didn’t even listened to a single thing of what I said. And you can’t tell anybody about your powers, or you will be transformed into a panda keychain, except if you are sick, drunk, tortured, or if the person you tell about is from your family, is your romantic interest, is also a fellow Magical Boy or about to become one or just have already guess by themselves that you are a Magical Boy. Did you understand everything of this long and probably uninteresting speech?”

“Got it!” smiled innocently Dia.

“Basically, it is just your casual magical girl anime, isn’t it?” added Gertrude, excited.

“Didn’t I explained it to you already like, I don’t know, one thousand times?” asked Armel.

“I did not listen because it was boooooriiiiiiiinnnnnng…” yawned the woman.

“Why did I even accepted to work with you, you Jerkrude?”

“Because you did my dear!”

“Hum, excuse-me…” interrupted Diamond, “But I just wondered, how can I meet the other Magical Boys?”

“Oh, that?” said Armel. “You have a few choices. You can consult the special database I did for this task and make your choice, but first you will have to pay me with a chess game and two I think that depending of where do you live I am not sure if it is totally legal because you know, all those laws about the private data and all… You can’t imagine how hard it was to get information from Kalos for example, they even wanted to tax me the AFAG’s or something like that!”

“Look harsh. What about the others Armel?”

“Well, you can also use your magic powers to kidnap some characters from other anime and manga and to enroll them but they will more than likely refuse. Last time, one of them from the manga Kintoki even tried to ******** me!”

“So to resume” asked Gertrude, “with the first option we may be sue to justice, and with the second one we may be *********? I mean, for the last one, it does not bother me too much if it is a pretty boy, but still, tell me you have another option.”

“Well, we can still do as in your casual Magical Boy or Girl anime or manga and just fight and enroll the random kids that are watching our battles. Actually, I think it may be the things that will work the best, because of course every time we need someone the writer will make sure that oh! They are here when we are fighting! Plus if we have luck, we will even have only Pokédex Holders on our group because of course they are the perfect and amazingly superheroes of this world and that the readers are probably here only for them.”

“But you don’t understand Armel, what we want are Magical Boy!” shouted Gertrude. “All the other characters are just too old for this role!”

“Because asking 13 years old boy to save the world isn’t problematic at all according to you?”

“Not at all!”

“So” interrupted once again Dia, “I just have to look around me when I’m fighting and to enroll the ones around me?”

“Basically? Yes.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Let’s end the meeting now before I definitely lost my brain cells.” Sighed the pink creature.

Diamond went on his computer, chatting about the last episode of Omega Five with some Internet friends. The one with the pseudo Teamrocketsucks was especially enthusiastic about all the revelations that had been done in this episode. Gertrude came back to her Poketch, reading a fanfiction that caused her to blush. Probably not something to describe here, because last time I checked it wasn’t a fanfiction for a public audience. Armel, still in his spread pot, took a slice of bread and a knife and started to prepare a snack for himself. Once he finished to eat and showered in the kitchen sink, he went on his magical version of a communication device and started to play chess on it.

Dia laughed when someone created a meme of one of the sentences of the episode.

Gertrude mumbling as she had a fangirl attack while reading.

Armel silently swore as he was going to lose his party because of a maginformatical bug.

Dia went on PM with Teamrocketsucks to exchange their theories for the next episode.

Gertrude finally decided to stop reading fanfic and started to watch video on CatchTube.

Armel started to play bridge with an old woman online.

The time continued to pass as the night arrived. Our protagonists ate a savory dinner, before they re-started their activities, and eventually stopped to go to sleep. Before he fell asleep, Armel moaned, blasé:

“What, did you seriously expected something interesting to happen here?”

Well, I guess it’s time to go check on our next protagonists.

* * *

August 15th, at 12:30 noon, there was no cloud above, the sun was shining down, what a pretty day…

Oh s***. This is not the right story. Except if you want to see everyone dead. But it is not the goal of this fanfic, so let’s try to avoid a terrible and painful death for everybody. So, let’s rephrase it.

Sometimes, at the beginning of the summer. The school had just ended, the sun was high in the sky, with no cloud above. A perfect day to start the summer break. And even if the day used to be hot because of global warming, at this time of the day, pretty early in the morning, it was still bearable. At least, it was on the Road 22 of the Kanto. Maybe it was because of the proximity of the mountain. Maybe it was because it was early. But on this road that linked Viridian City and Johto, it was the perfect temperature.

Which was perfect for the young group of people that was doing the journey to the other region, I called the four Dexholders you find on the majority of the fanfic and that absolutely had to appear here, let’s have our favorite four Dexholders, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow!

Pika and Chuchu were playing on the grass and flowers as their trainers happily walked to the Gate to the infamous Victory Road. With their suitcases, their sunglasses and summer hat, the message was clear: they were leaving Kanto to have some holidays, and decided to walk to, for once, see the land without having to rush because of some worldwide crisis. Well, at least, it was Red and Yellow idea, and they did not think of everybody, as Green, who had to wear all the suitcases after a lost game with Blue, had to take care of them while climbing the stairs of the road. Seriously, who did have the idea to put stairs in the middle of a mountain road? They could simply not let them in a casual hill, no, they had to transform them in stair? It did not make sense at all!

Yes, this was the casual venting nobody cares about because honestly, who cares that on the DS games the hills are just stairs?

The quatuor, chatting about what they were planning to do during their vacation, peacefully passed the few Rattatas that did not even tried to attack them as they felt their power (yes, we all wish it will happen in the games too), the old photographer Cameron that wanted, of course, to take a picture of four of the most famous people of the whole world, and the policeman at the elegant gate to the Victory Road. They just had to go across the Routes 26 and 27 to New Bark Town, their final destination for the day. The place when they can officially start their vacations.

But of course, it could not be that easy. If nothing happened, this story would be more boring than a politician that was trying to save themselves from some affairs.

So, as soon that Red put his foot on the ground of the Route 26, just after his three friends, because the timing was of course perfect for this, a black mass gobbled the whole Kanto region.

The group looked at the black mass with a disillusioned look. Seriously? They finally had some vacation in Johto and as soon that they left Kanto, a black mass kind of ate the whole region? It should be a joke. It had to be one. Sure, their life as main protagonists brought them a lot of issues, but they could not attire that much the problems, right?

But apparently yes, they could, so after glancing at each other, they decided to do the more logical thing they could do at this moment, running directly into the black mass in the hope to get in and…

Red and Yellow, as soon that they bumped the black mass, were ejected a few meters away, under the still more blasé look of Green and Blue, that clearly thought “Why are you doing such a reckless thing for the sake of Mew”. So, after the Viridian Gym Leader took the lead of the operations, because he was apparently one of the only that could think properly, they decided to eventually go to the Professor Oak Johtosian Lab.

* * *

_“Welcome back to WHNNTS, the TV information chain that Has Nothing New to Say! Here we come back to the major incidents that arrived today in Kanto as a kind of a… black mass? Seemed to literally gobbed the Kanto region. Here our journalist in the border between Kanto and Joho, for some exclusive information. Ketsuno Ana, Ketsuno Ana, do you hear me, Ketsuno Ana?” _

_“Yes, Ketsuno Ana here! As you can see here, a black mass gobbed the region of Kanto. Nothing is currently known about the origin of this mass, or even the reason why it did attack Kanto. Here our specialist Sganarelle from Kalos. What is your opinion on this, Professor Sganarelle?” _

_“What do you speak about? I am not a professor, I'm a baker, how I am supposing to know a thing about it?” _

“… And it has been like that for the last 3 hours” sighed the Professor Oak, as he eventually decided to take down the TV.

The Kantosians finally arrived at the lab, only to try to understand what had happened and how could they resolve something like that. Because it was nice, to be in vacation, but as long that Kanto will be absorbed by this black mass, everybody will expect them to do something about it, and like they were kind of the original and main characters of a part of Pokespe, like the heroes they were supposed to be, they could simply not let the situation like that, so they had to find something to resolve it.

Goodbye, long-awaited vacation, we liked the idea of your existence…

But well, writing about those vacations would have been really annoying, so let’s enjoy some new problems for our heroes because it is much more fun to write.

“Seriously, why does something like this always happen…” sighed Green.

“Well, it is not that unusual, isn’t it?” said Red.

Everybody stared at him, silently asking him to develop.

“I mean, things like that happen every day, no? Like yesterday, there was this hostage situation, at the combini, and two days ago, a ghost tried to curse the little nephew of my neighbor. So, this kind of event are pretty common, right?”

His friends and the professor stared at him with a clear _“In which kind of freaking world do you live Red”_ expression, at the surprise of the Fighter. Sure, they were the main characters so obviously they often get in trouble, but Red was clearly ahead all of them, according to how his normal was absolutely everything but not what could be qualify of normal. But they did not really have the time to argue, and it would have been hard to do it with what happened only a few hours ago, so they let it go. Green was the first one to dare to speak:

“So, what do we do know? Because my paid leave ends in two weeks and it would be nice to be able to return at my Gym at this time, because if I don’t, the Pokémon Association will find a way to cut my wages and it would be really annoying.”

“Well, let’s just go outside and look at if we find something?” proposed Blue. “With our usual luck, we will find something in no time” completed she while glancing and smirking to Red. “And it would be nice if we manage to put an end on this before the end of our vacation, don’t you think?”

“Do you seriously think it would efficient to look around here, in Goldenrod City, when everything happened in the border?” questioned the professor Oak, doubtful.

“Well, like I said” answered Blue, still glancing at Red, “We have our personal disaster luck charm with us, so we will find the reason behind it and kick their butts in no time!”

“If you say so…” sighed the old man, who was by long use of this kind of situation.

And, like that, the four Kantosian Dexholders left for the evil research.

* * *

The National Park was a bit busy. Being the beginning of summer, the main people that strode across the paths were families bringing their children in an attempt to have a little moment of peace and some trainers that were doing some scouting for the next Bug-Catching Contest. None of them were apparently bothered by what happened a few hours ago in the Kanto region. Why would they be, when they knew something will save all of them sooner or later? After all, it was the kind of world they were living in.

Sat on the edge of the Central Fountain, Blue and Yellow were taking a well-deserved break, as they ate an ice-cream. They have been looking for something for the last two hours, and as their foot brought them to the park, they had found nothing. Maybe Red and Green had more luck on their side, after all, they were the two of them that attire the most the troubles.

Yellow could not help but smile, as the girl duo were watching some Caterpies and Weedles playing together.

“They’re so cute, aren’t they!”

“Indeed, they are!”

What could have gone wrong? Well, everything, as a black-cloaked figure suddenly land in the grass, throwing plants and piles of earth all over the way. The passerby looked at it, gave it a strange look, before they start to quickly leave the park, whistling with an expression of “we saw nothing, we heard nothing, we were not ever here!”. The Park caretaker reprimanded the creature, something about how it was disrespectful to damage all his hard work. The two Dexholders exchanged a tired look.

Looks like this time, they were the ones that attracted the problems.

The figure left the grass, bashed into a bench, jumped a few seconds as they were gripping what was apparently their leg, swearing some insults in the Darkness Power Of The Evil That Curse Everything language before they decided that the best way to avoid this kind of pain anymore was to take the bench and throw it to the fountain. The gigantic splash completely drowned the poor girls. The Park Caretaker came closer to the figure, menacing them to exclude them from the park if they keep destroying everything, so the figure threw the caretaker in the fountain, spraying the two Dexholders with water.

“Hey, does this thing have an issue with throwing things into fountains?” groaned Blue. “There is nothing more annoying than fighting with wet clothes! After those kinds of scenes, artists tend to draw R-18 doujinshi! Can you imagine how frightening it is to find this kind of doujins about yourself?”

“The Caterpies… The Weedles…” muttered her friend. “Where are they? Did this thing hurt them? I will not allow anything to hurt Pokémons!”

At this point, the only people still in the park except them was a man in his thirties, wearing a white lab coat, a strange blue plush on his shoulder, smiling as an idiot. As a new bench split the space above their heads, the plush pulled the sleeve of the man that immediately came back to earth and came closer to the two girls, who gave him a tired look, ready to lecture them about the need to leave the park now. But before Blue and Yellow could say anything, the blue creature spoke:

“Sorry to bother you girls, but would you like to become…”


	4. You can’t be a protagonist if you don’t have an ultimate move, a dark past or a secret identity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow gain new powers, and are not exactly happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Guess I was quick this time! Here we go for the fourth chapter of this silly fanfiction! From now, things will go even and even less serious at each chapter~
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

_“Sorry to bother you girls, but would you like to become…”_

“To become the heritor of some ancestral technique or power so we can win against this thing?” interrupted Blue, a rather bored expression on her face. “Let’s go quickly and give it to us already, please.”

“Wai… Wait, you don’t protest against some stranger asking you something like that?” exclaimed the blue creature, shocked.

“Well, isn’t it the normal way to pass this kind of technique? A lot of people already asked us that!” explained Yellow. “So actually, it is not that weird.”

“Plus, we probably really need this thing whatever it is to kick that thing out of the park? Like for some plot or dumb reasons we can’t do it without this technique. So just give it to us already.”

“You don’t want to know the terms and conditions?”

“Not that anyone read or even listen to them” sighed the Evolver. “And we don’t have a lot of time; this thing is going to destroy the park! Please, hurry up, give us the technique now and explain it later!”

“If you say so…” mumbled the blue creature, annoyed. “So, for the moment, let’s go for a middle-level power, with a possibility to change it in the next seven days. Ah, the boss really going to be mad that I didn’t did it completely in the rules… But anyway, Magical Girl Power, go on!”

A light blue light appeared and wrapped the duo, making them invisible for the rest of the world. And hopefully nobody could saw them, because their clothes soon became light butterfly that quickly flew away, under Blue’s offended protestation. Fortunately for them, they quickly came back, but the clothes the two girls wore completely changed.

Instead of her usual blue sky blue top and her red skirt, because protagonist never needs to change their clothes, Blue now had a light blue sleeveless shirt with detached matching kimono sleeves, a yellow tie, a bright red obi with a ribbon of the same color than the tie and a pleated dark purple skirt that ended mid-thigh. Some classy brown leather shoes replaced her white sneakers, and her gaiters were replaced by a simple pair of black shoes. She felt a weight on her head and, taking it down, she could see in her hand a white high-top hat with a blue-ribbon matching to her shirt.

On the other hand, a V-collar creamy tee-shirt with a light pink edge line and waving wide sleeves appeared on Yellow, with a huge candy-pink ribbon at the end of the collar. A reddish-pink obi hugged her torso just under her chest, the obi itself being decorated by a yellow small ribbon. Several dark-pinks stripes with white borders covered the top of a creamy wavy pleated underskirt with a slight fuchsia edging. Her outfit was completed by long raspberry-pink socks and a pair of white boots, two epaulettes with a design probably inspired by wings, and a long, golden stick with ribbon of the original color of pink. To summarize, her outfit was propaganda for pink, white and little girl stereotype.

The light soon disappeared, and everything came back at the normal around the girls, who kept staring at each other, surprised by their new clothes. The blue creature looked at the human that was wearing them, who himself looked at the two Dexholders with scrutinizing and evaluating eyes, before nodding to give his approval. And, of course, the black monster continued to destroy the park, or continued to weed it, depending of the point of view.

Blue, after finishing analyzing her new suit, walked straight to the blue tiny creature and took it to her height, her hand mercilessly holding their face, giving them a funny face. Blue’s expression, however, was not funny at all, and even less amused:

“Can you explain how the heck some new clothes are going to help us against that thing?” Her tone was calm, but also threatening. “And where are our normal clothes? What did you do with it? And why about all those useless special effects”

“It’ch notch uchelech cloches, it’ch machical cloches, obviouchly!” poorly tried to answer the creature.

“So they are magical clothes? And how are those magical clothes supposing to do something against that thing?”

“Well, chey are rechichtant to your new machical power unlike your normal cloches… Lischen, just shcrew the echplanation and activate your powers already! I’ll echplain everyching later!”

“And how are we supposed to activate those powers?”

“Don’t know you’che one wich che power! Just try chomeching and chee if it works!”

“Is that a freaking joke…”

On the background, Yellow, who started to wonder how this could help, randomly waved her stick and suddenly, out of nowhere, a yellow beam came out from it, magically traversing the Pokémons and grass without doing damage. Unfortunately for her, the ray was uncontrollable, and she vainly tried to turn it off. The man, completely detached of the problem their partner met with Blue, noticed the Healer’s issue and yelled to her:

“Yes! Perfect! You activated your magical power; now just try to direct it against this black thing!”

“Against… That black thing?”

“Yes, it will normally purify them! Come on, I’m sure you can do it!”

“If… If you say so…”

The blonde concentrated and, with a lot of effort, eventually directed the ray to the dark cloaked figure. The effect was instantaneous. Sparkles appeared all around the black creature, enveloping them in a shining fog. Some glitters landed on the figure, and their color quickly changed for black, as the shadowing figure shrank and shrank and shrank, and as the black color changed for something else. At the end of the process, the thing inside was not anymore a tenebrous monster that was destroying the park some seconds ago, but a single Pidgey, who was peacefully sleeping, an expression of pure joy in their face. The glitters, now completely black, assembled in a little dark ball, before exploding in a swarm of cicadas who quickly flew away, disappearing in the blue and shining sky. The park became calm again, and even more than before, as both humans and Pokémon had run away, except for the two Dexholders, the tiny blue creature that was still prisoner of Blue’s hand, and the man who advised Yellow, who triumphantly exclaimed, his fist high in the sky:

“Yes! I was sure you were going to do it perfectly! You purified this Bad Spirit Who Possessed Pokémon like a pro! You’re amazing gal!”

“Did I… Really did that?” blinked the Healer, disconcerted.

“Of course, you did!” declared the blue creature, taking advantages of Blue’s stupefaction to freed themselves from her terribly strong grip.

“What the hell was that? What did even happen here?” asked the Evolver, still shocked. “That… Creature? Monster? Just became a Pidgey and… What was that?”

“Well, it was magic, obviously!” answered the blue mascot with a grid smile.

“Magic?”

“Well, you signed a magical contract that give you magical power and magical outfit and magical ultimate move so you can magically remove this dark magical creatures that want to get all the magic powers of this Earth so they can magically claim it as their territory and become the ultimate dark magical creatures of all the magical universe and the different magical realms-“

“Stop!” interrupted the former thief. “Too much magical stuff at once! And when did we even sign a contract? Can’t you explain it more clearly?”

“You signed when you agreed with the Terms and Conditions!”

“But nobody read them!”

“You would have known if you had let me explain before you forced us to give you those powers because, I quote you,_ ‘And we don’t have a lot of time, this thing is going to destroy the park! Please, hurry up, give us the technique now and explain it later!’_! So, you can only blame yourself for that!”

“Blue, calm down!” said Yellow before her friend could vehemently protest. “This dark creature that attacked the park… They have something to do with what happened to Kanto, right? They have the same kind of energy and appearance. So maybe we can all just chill out, go take a snack at some store or café and just clear out the whole situation? Wouldn’t we all gain time?”

The rest of the group looked at her as if a light aureole and white and pure angel wings just popped up on her. She leaned her head over on the right side, waiting for their answer. The same thought crossed the mind of the three of them; _this child is too pure and precious for our world_. The man was the first one to speak:

“Of course, we can! Who can even refuse that to someone like you?”

The two others simply nodded a timid for the creature and amused for the human girl “Sure”, before the four of them took the direction of the Aprijuice Stand of the near Pokéathlon Dome.

* * *

“So” sighed Blue, a big and fake smile on her face “Let me summarize the whole situation. You” she pointed the tiny blue creature “are Daniyah, a creature call Lolichan from the Lolicutie Kingdom.”

“It’s me!”

“And you” she then showed the man with her hand “You are Ferdinand, a scientist who helps Daniyah.”

“Yes!”

“And your goal is to prevent the ‘Dark Force of the Evil that is so Bad that they even steal the snack from three years old child’ to invade both our Earth and the Lolicutie Kingdom, right?”

“Indeed” nodded Daniyah.

“And in order to do so, you recruit some young and healthy girls to give them magical power through a contract so they can fight this Dark Force because you can’t do it yourself."

“Well, technically, we can also recruit boys, but…” started Daniyah, before being interrupted by Ferdinand:

“But girls are way more truthful than boys, and their outfits are way cuter, and they are more likely interested by this task than boys, except maybe for some anime fans.”

Somewhere in Sinnoh, while watching the television and the news about Kanto with a weeb scientist and a pink cynical creature, a young boy sneezed.

“And, like we were the only two who didn’t run away during the attack, you decided to give us those magical powers to us, that also come with some magical… outfits?”

“Those magical clothes are assigned to you depending of the personalities and the kind of magical powers of both the Lolichan and the contracting person. After a deep and quickly analysis, your magical outfits take the more appropriate form to be as efficient as possible” explained Daniyah. “Those outfits increase your physical abilities, so you will be quicker, more powerful and resistant. And for your magical powers, as they change for every person, we can’t really help you with it, you have to discover your abilities and your limits by yourself.”

“So now, we have to fight against this Dark Force because we agreed with the contract when we were somehow in danger, right?”

“Yes, but don’t worry, you’ll keep your powers even after the subject of the contract will be fulfill, and you are, as long that you don’t put yourself and other in danger or that you don’t commit crime with them!”

“So not see, not caught… Looks good for me.” muttered the Evolver.

“Hey! Don’t use them to do bad things when we don’t look!”

“More seriously, we are Dexholders, so I guess it is our destiny to fight against that kind of stuff… As long that I can take profits from it, it doesn’t bother me too much. And for once, we will not have the guys to bother us with it. What about you, Yellow?”

“We obviously can’t let this Dark Force invade the Earth and hurting Pokémons as they want. And they are obviously the ones behind Kanto disappearance. So, the best thing to do is probably to stop them as soon than possible. Of course I’m in.”

The two girls stared at each other and smiled, although Blue looked a little bit exasperated:

“Like if troubles with Pokémons were not enough, now we’re even dealing with magical stuff… At least, it promises to be really interesting.”

“Sure!” agreed Yellow.

“But I wonder, what are we going to do now?”

“Well, I don’t know what exactly the Dark Force goal is” stated Daniyah “but whatever it is, it’s not good. They took down the whole region of Kanto in a second, and who knows what they are going to do with that… Plus, they apparently also attacks places like the park, but we don’t know why they are doing that: do they attack randomly, or do they have a secret goal? It’s all the different questions we have to answer by ourselves before we can beat them. And for this task, I’m afraid that only two of you will not be enough, we need to recruit more Magical Girls.”

“So many questions...” frowned Blue. “Where can we get the answer for them? Do we have to go somewhere, to meet an elder who knows them, or fight with a chatty foe? And how can we recruit new Magical Girls?”

“I don’t know where you can get those answer either” answered the blue mascot. “And for the new Magical Girls, what is important is your ability to teamwork with them, without that, you are all dead. The better solution is probably to let you chose them by yourself so you can be sure that you can work properly with them.”

“More attacks are going to come, and will affect without a doubt civilians, and with them politics and medias” suddenly said Ferdinand. “You will probably need to intervene in public in the future, so it will be useful to create a back-story that doesn’t have a link with your real identity, because even if your powers magically makes yourself no recognizable for other people, your personality, your gestures may betrayed you, and if the Dark Force even learn your civilians identity…” Daniyah finished for him.

“Then everything you love will disappear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniyah and Ferdinand both belong to me.


	5. No matter how good it looks on TV, sh*t stay sh*t!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magical Boy and Magical Girls met each other, appears for the first time in public, and everything is dumbest than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Looks like I'm productive on this fic currently, here have a new chapter that is approximately thrice longer than the others! Consistency in word number? What is it? Can we eat it?
> 
> Well, the thing is that every time I write multi-chapter fanfic, the first four/five chapters tend to be short by my standards (between 1500 and 2500 words each) when the ones after tend to be longer (between 4000 and 7000 words, depending on my mood) so I guess you would have to get use of it (which also means that I can take more time to write them, because a 6000-word chapter is obviously longer to write than a 1500-word one so sorry).
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this fifth chapter!

The jingle of the special edition of the news TV channel resonated in the living room. Immediately after it, a man in his fifties, with a stoutness he miserably tried to hide behind an old brown costume and a black tuft that could be nothing else but a wig appeared on the screen and his tired voice started to spread from the speakers:

_ “Welcome on The Uninformational TV 42 Channel! For the sixty-ninth time since it happened, let’s come back on the event that happened eight hours ago in the region of Kanto. At 11:27 exactly this morning, Kanto was absorbed by some unknown black matter. A lot of theories are currently spreading on the Infernet, from the alien attack to the end of the world. Let’s ask to our famous expert Sleeping Gadgetōro what he thinks off it. Mr. Gadgetōro, do you have any idea of what is going on?” _

_ “Good evening, Mr. Presenter. We still have to identify what exactly is this black matter. Does it come from a Pokémon? Or is it something else? Nobody know for the moment, but we are all working hard on this case to identify what is wrong as soon than possible. We could at least confirm that whatever it is, this black matter is blocking all entrance and communication to Kanto: nobody could enter in it, and every time we tried to contact someone in the region, the line was cut off.” _

_ “So you can’t tell us now what is it?” _

_ “Obviously no, but we will announce it as soon that we will figure out what happened and…” _

Gertrude, rather annoyed, mumbled as eating some freshly bake cookies:

“Well, let me guess, if you make us look that, it means that magic is obviously involve, am I right, Armel?”

“Of course it is! They make their first move, and they started pretty strong! We have to replicate as soon than possible!”

“But how are we going to do it?” continued the woman. “We can’t go to Kanto right now. Johto is the closest, but even if it is not the more distant region from here, but we still can’t do the journey quick enough for nobody to notice our absence!”

“So we just need to find an excuse to stay for a while in Johto?” intervened Diamond, also eating cookies. “In that case, I think I may have the solution.”

“Hey?” turned back the two others, disconcerted.

“My friend’s dad is currently in Johto, and my other friend is curious about some old ruins in the region. I’m sure I can convince them to make a trip to Johto for an indeterminate amount of time in no time!”

“You did not understand, Diamond, we need to go in it  _ alone _ , your friends may discover later what you do and then it would be a disaster!”

“I just need to contact Missy and Pearl and see the details with them, with luck we may even be able to leave tomorrow morning… Yes, we’re going to do it! It would be nice to travel with those two again!” The young boy started to search his friends’ number in his Poketch.

“Diamond, you did not hear me, we can’t bring your friend, it’s impossible, it’s too dangerous…” Too late, the number the Empathizer was calling answered.

“Missy? It’s Dia! Sorry to bother you that late, but what would you think of a travel to Johto to visit Mr. Palmer and the Ruins of Alph? … You agree with it? … No, I haven’t call Pearl right now, but I’m going to do it immediately! … Indeed, it would be really nice to travel all together again! … When do you think we can leave? … Sure, I’ll be ready for tomorrow morning! … See you later, Missy!”

And as Dia was dialing Pearl’s number, Armel could only yell, totally powerless:

“OÏ! Did you even listen what I said earlier, for the sake of her Majesty the Lightning Mint Se** Chocolate!”

* * *

A few hours later, a backpack fill with every necessary products, a fly in a private jet, and the Sinnoh trio was now in Johto, for the best and the worst.

(Somewhere, in an airport in Jubilife City, Armel, pretending to be a plush, lowly cursed as Gertrude tried to get a plane ticket to Johto. The mascot could do nothing but hope that nothing bad will happen with Diamond while they were still in Sinnoh.)

But unfortunately for the pink creature, nothing went as he expected. As soon that they reached the ridiculously luxurious hotel the Berlitz owned in Goldenrod City, the trio decided to discover this new place, and as they did not necessarily wanted to visit the same buildings, they split up.

Diamond, with his _Proteam Omega Tour!_ guide in his hand, went where everything begun, the Radio Tower, which, despite their name, was also working on TV programs, their more famous one being the mecha show. The hall was covered of posters and concept art of both Proteam Omega and the other radios and TVs show that were produced inside the tower. The eyes of the young boy sparkled from excitement. It was definitely one of the best days of his life!

So, what could go wrong? Don’t tell me you ignore what is the COFTAMG/B symptom? You know, you see it in every magical girl anime! Every time the Magical Girl or Boy want to do an activity that pleased him and without thinking of their magical double life, a foe would obviously choose this moment to appear and ruin the day! This is the infamous COFTAMG/B, or Curse Of Free Time Activities with Magical Girl / Boy.

So, obviously, while he was looking at some concept art about the mecha design in season 3, an entirely black figure that looked like a cow-boy with their cowboy hat, their long coat, their relaxed walk and both their hand imitating a gun, arrived from the entrance, violently smashing the automatic glass door in the poor wall, and exclaimed with a loud accent:

“Yee-haw gal! ‘Scuse me, I’ve an important call to pass, ya not bother if I borrow yer shitty tower from now?”

And without waiting for an answer, they raised their hand and several energy balls came from their finger, destroying the furniture, the walls and even, for the sake of Arceus, the concept art of Proteam Omega! How could one guy give so less respect to one of, if not the best, show of the Earth? Diamond could not support such an injustice. He hid behind one of the bushes of the hall, because they were apparently enough to totally hide a teenager behind it, and transformed into his magical outfit.

He faced the cowboy creature, his eyes full of determination, his whisk in the direction of the face of the representant of the Dark Force:

“You destroyed some precious and priceless concept arts and posters! For the sake of Proteam Omega, you will regret it!”

“Like if ya had the power to make me regret it, ya petty kid! What d’ya think ya can do with yer whisk toy, boy!”

“I can always do that! Cream Tornado!”

From a little impulse of his wrist, he spun his whisk. A torrent of thick cream appeared and surrounded the cowboy of the Darkness Force, forbidding him to move. The cowboy seemed to weakened, his sense completely drowned by the magical cream, but he shook his head and got a hold of himself. He directed his hand toward the ground behind him and send an energy ball, making him flying away from the cream and landing on one of the reception desks, his right feet crushing a pot full of candy flower. He should have also accidentally pressed some button or a keyboard key, as the ridiculously out-of-context jingle of the ID lottery started, the high notes clashing with the magical battlefield.

“Ya’re special boy, aren’t ya?” disdainfully stated the evil creature, unconsciously reproducing the music rhythm. “Wasn’t expectin’ to meet someone like ya’ here, it’s really a surprise… What abou’ making sure ya will never bother us again?”

The cowboy counter-attacked with a lasso surrounded by a dark and negative aura. Diamond jumped, avoiding the attack, looking for an opportunity to respond. But his opponent was quick, the lasso seemed to came from nowhere and, despite their careless appearance, the dark creature did not let his guard coming down in front of the Magical Boy. He was entirely focused on Diamond.

Which meant that he was completely unaware of the two newcomer who arrived just behind him.

“Angel Wing!”

A pair of light-yellow wings appeared and enveloped the black creature in a heart-warming cocoon. Another voice yelled:

“Deceptive Illusion!”

A blue fog appeared in front of the creature, who seemingly saw something in it, something he liked, as his eyes became hazy and a large smile appeared on his face. His mind was completely absorbed by it, and he did not notice a light blue energy ball leaving the fog to attack him from behind. He cried in pain, and regain his focus. He jumped to the exit, a look full of hate toward Diamond and the two newcomers who beat him:

“Ya… Ya! I’ll never forgive ya! Remember my name, ‘cause we will meet again very soon, and this time I’ll win!”

He then disappeared in a cloud of cicadas. The Radio Tower was silent for a moment, before one of the newcomers, a girl with a light blue shirt, matching detached kimono sleeves and a white top hat asked:

“He wants us to remember his name but… Just, what is his name?”

“Don’t know” honestly answered Dia, “he did not tell it while we fight.”

“There is a lot of damages…” sighed the second newcomer, a girl with a creamy and pinky dress. “I hope everything is going to be alright to repair it… Also, who are you?”

“I’m Di…” the young Sinnohsian stopped, remembering the advice of Armel, and change at the last moment “I’m Cream Cook, the cook that bring sweets to the world! And you?”

“I’m Ye… Warming Angel!”

“And I’m the Cute Thief, the thief that will steal everything from the Dark Force!” the girl with the top hat was clearly more at ease with her codename than the two others, who nervously laughed.

Diamond was about to ask if they were fellow Magical Girls who also fought against the Dark Force when a man with forest green eyes and dirty blond short hair and a blue creature who was really similar to Armel showed up. The man immediately yelled:

“Ah! A Magical Boy! You should work with this weeb of Gertrude, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I…”

“Girls, go away from him! No way we gonna work with the boys! The one that helped them, Gertrude, she’s just a useless weeb that understand nothing of the real matter and just want to have fun! The ones she hired are just probably the same! From now, those boys are your rivals!”

“Ferdinand, wait…” vainly tried the girl in a pink dress, but could not continue.

“No, wait! Just go back already, people may have already seen-”

“Excuse-me” suddenly said a man from behind a glass table, his camera and micro in his hands. “You are three ones who saved us? What are you, super-heroes, Magical Girls? Can you explain to us who you are? Who was this black cowboy? Does this have something to do with what happened to Kanto yesterday? We want to know all those answers!”

“Wait, wait!” exclaimed the Cute Thief. “Don’t ask too much question at once! But what I can already tell you is that the thing that absorbed Kanto yesterday is putting citizens in danger with attacks like this cowboy. Hopefully, I, the Cute Thief, with my friend Warming Angel, will stop every ones of their attacks, and that we will kick their butt far away from here!”

“We are counting on you” added Warming Angel, a genuine angelic smile lightening her face.

“And you?” asked the reporter to Diamond. “You are not from the same group than them, aren’t you? Are you fighting against the same thing?”

“If the Dark Force of the Evil that is so Bad that they even steal the snack of a three years old child keep putting people in danger, I will keep stop them doing so. As the Cream Cook, I will do my best to make sure that everybody can live peacefully and smile every day!”

“And what are you for each other? Partners? Rivals? Enemies? Please explain!”

“Well, we didn’t even…” started Warming Angel, before being interrupted:

“They are rivals, RIVALS!” exclaimed Ferdinand. “And it’s the group of Cute Thief and Warming Angel that are going to protect you all!”

“We’ll show you that girls are perfect to beat menaces like this!” added the girl with the top hat.

“Wait, Bl… Cute Thief, we…”

“But I didn’t receive those powers to do nothing against it” protested Diamond, determined. “I am also going to take part in this fight!”

“So, you are rivals… Dear viewers, you can see here the heroes that saved us from a dark cowboy! They are apparently rivals that fight for our sake against the Dark Force of Complicate Nicknames! Please applaud and support them, viewers from all the regions! Here your favorite reporter Ninu Tendoshu, for Puray Station! Please stay on for other news!”

Warming Angel wanted to add something, and her friend and Ferdinand took her arm and ran away from the tower, the blue Lolichan in the man’s arms grumbling about how this rivaling thing with Armel’s protégé was ridiculous and that Gertrude and Ferdinand were just both dumb. Diamond greeted them with a gentle “See you later, it was nice meeting you!”

Cream Cook also left, only to go to the toilet and de-transform, a happy smile on his face. He was happy. He was able to protect the Radio Tower so they could keep on producing Proteam Omega, he had revealed himself to the public and protected his secret identity. And he met those two Magical Girls who were really interesting. And even if somebody else had declare that they were now rivals, he was sure that their next meeting would be really interesting.

It turned out to be a really nice day after all.

* * *

At Goldenrod City, there was a Department Store. In this Department store, you could, of course, buy everything you needed for Pokémons. But of course, because Pokémons are not the only living in the world, you can also find goods for humans. Whatever you were looking for, you could find basically everything in that Department Store. It was not the biggest one of Johto for nothing after all. From Potions to food for both humans and Pokémons, to notebooks or Poké Doll either for escaping a wild Pokémon or decorating a room or spectacle, you could get everything you needed. Well, except bikes and flowers and berries, apparently the retailers of those products in town made a scandal and refused to be associated with the Store. But except that, you could really find everything.

So of course, the Department Store had to have a huge TV stand, with all the big screens with a lot of pixels and high definitions and 4K and all. And which of course all of them were casting TV Shows, a way to get the customer attention. Dozens of TV, all showing the same images, all having the same sounds coming from them. Sometimes, there was a difference of a few seconds between all of them that was really funny during a second and gave a full headache the second after. A huge concerto of the same sound, voices, music, but not at the same time, shifting, repeating, created a very disharmonious scene.

Usually, Pearl did not really give attention to those TV stands. It did not interest him, and he did not come at the Department Store to get a TV. He came here to try to get ideas and materials for future sketches, not to buy a something he already had at home. But just when he passed by the stand, all the TVs broadcasted the same thing. A fight with a Magical Boy and a cowboy black figure. According to the alarms outside and the muttering of the employees, if was not an emission, but something that really happened not even an hour before. How the video one of the Tower’s employee could already be on the TV, he had no idea. Not that he did really care of it. No, the thing that made him, for once, stop at this TV stand to watch the fight, was an irrepressible and really suspicious feeling of familiarity. And as he continued to watch it, seeing the two other girls coming, seeing the interactions they had with the boy, hearing the one that hide with the really bad nickname ‘Cream Cook’, his suspicions were confirmed. When the interview ended and that some special edition of some TV news emission took the place to debate of the presence of those Magical Girls and Boys, he could only blink at the screen, stunned, before one incredulous question crossed his lips:

“What the heck is Dia doing?”

“What the heck are those two doing?”

The Sinnohsian boy turned his head to see the person that pronounced exactly at the same time the nearly same sentence that him. The other also stared at him with surprise. It was a tall man, at least one head ahead him, with spiking light-brown hair, sharp green eyes and a leather jacket. One of his eyebrows was up, as a sign of the interest he was giving to him. They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, silent, before they ask, at the same time, the same question, that looked more like a statement:

“You know one of those clowns that appeared at the TV, don’t you?”

“My best friend was already taking in a similar incident, the cake he had at this moment looked really similar to this cream thing, and this ‘Cream Cook’ have the same way to act than him. It can only be him.”

“My two friends were supposed to be at the park yesterday when a similar attack was reported, and the way they fight and speak and their gestures are too similar to be a coincidence. They are without a doubt those two Magical Girls.”

“You should have a hard time with them, don’t you?”

“Yes, they’re really the kind of girls you have to keep an eye on if you don’t want that a disaster happened. It looks like it’s similar with your friend.”

“If it was only him… But no, there is Missy too. I would seriously not be surprised if she manages to get in that magical thing too.”

“They are without a doubt annoying… What about going to the café upstairs and speak more of all this nonsense?”

“Sure! By the way, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Pearl, and you?”

“I’m Green. It’s nice meeting someone like you, Pearl.”

* * *

In Johto there was a windy town that went by the name of New Bark Town. In this town there was a wood house with a blue-green roof and a bright red door. In this house there was a living room with a little kitchen, a wood table with matching stools, two bushes because of course bushes in a house are an evidence, and more important than all, a TV. In that TV there was…

“Shut up and go to the point already” grumbled Gold. “Silver, you’ve been stuck in front of the TV for the past four hours. Don’t you have something to do, preferably out of my house?”

The said Silver did not give any attention to the Breeder, and for the tenth time of the day, he replayed the video of the event of the Goldenrod Tower. Every time he watched it, his eyes widened and widened even more with admiration and excitation. A fight with Magical Boys and Girls against the power of Darkness and a rivalry between two groups of people… It was a total amount of clichés, but it was an amount of clichés that arrived in real life and for the young man, it sounds like if a fantasy came true. He was one of the many those three immediately converted to fans. How couldn’t he be, when he saw that? He was in love with the very idea of their existence, and really wanted to help them.

Of course, because sometimes, to not say often, characters need to be oblivious about one thing to make sure that the plot work, and because he could not yet totally connected his realm, his normality as a Dexholder, and the magical events that were happening in Kanto and Johto, he did not make the association between the mischievous Cute Thief and his older sister. Maybe he will do it one day, maybe not. Not today, at least.

“Silver, did you even listen to me? Don’t you have a life outside of this TV? I understand this magical stuff is pretty cool, but you know, it’s not your house, and I would like to get my TV back one day!”

“Tch…”

“Hey! Don’t thchey me and answer by Arceus! I would do everything you want, but please, say something!”

Silver stopped and looked at him, a glint of surprise in his eyes, before he said:

“You will do… everything I want?”

“Yes, I’ll do, but please stop to watch this TV!”

Gold regretted immediately after it came out of his mouth, as Silver’s lips stretched into a little smile, one he rarely saw but knew way too well.

“So you wouldn’t mind coming to Goldenrod City with me, would you?”

The black-haired boy swallowed. Yep, his friend had definitely trick him in either one of his weeb activity or in a strange new adventure, for the best and the worst. This boy was not the little brother of Blue for nothing after all, he did pick some bad habits from her, even when excluding the way they get their Pokédex and some of their Pokémons. Why was he friend with him already? But he soon remembered it was way too late to come back on his promise or friendship, and that even if the former thief did not ask, he would have probably from one way to another finished in the very same situation.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, buddy! When do we leave?”

“Now!”

“I see, I see… Wait, now? Let me at least time to get myself ready! Hey! Why are you already outside? Silver? Silver, wait!”

* * *

One day had passed, and another attack happened, this time in the Pokémon Dome. Three attacks, three days in a row. Like if those attacks were about to become something usual, normal, that you can see every day. Like in those anime that were so long that the timeline was totally messed up and that you knew that all the adventures the characters, from the magical attacks to the murder case can’t simply happen in one day, week, month, year otherwise Japan would not be known as the more secure country in the world and would already have been destroyed. When the unusual become the normality and the normality the unusual.

Yellow and Blue were nowhere to be seen. Normal, they had to go to search Crystal at Violet Cityso they could discuss the current event with Professor Oak, because even if Gold and Silver arrived the evening before, the old man did not exactly trust them in the task of finding the cause of those attacks. Maybe kick the danger away, but not discovering their motives.

Anyway, the two girls were unavailable, and Diamond was the only one that could bother to come to face a black creature that looked strangely like an amount of trash. A really disgusting amount of trash. It was like all the garbage from Johto and all the Poison-type Pokémons fusion to create an obnoxious and stinking thing, because it could not even be qualified as a creature, it would be insulting for them.

The fight was hard. The trash mountain was large, but was also quick and powerful. All the creamy attack of Diamond could do nothing against that. His attacks were not powerful enough, and were either avoided or blocked like if it was a young kid trying to hurt a world champion of boxing. Everything the young Sinnohsian was totally useless. Alone, he was too weak, and could not even touch that thing.

On the side of the fight, Gertrude and Armel looked at the fight, with excitation for the human, and with annoyance for the Lolikun, the masculine for Lolichan, the inhabitants of the Lolicutie Kingdom.

“This bad mountain of trash is so stereotypical, it’s lovely! Good luck Dia, you can do it, it’s just a big amount of garbage you have to put in a trashcan!”

“Gertrude, you weeb idiot, would you please like to avoid yelling his name when he is fighting the power of the Darkness and that there is a risk that someone listens to us and will discover his true identity?”

“If it happens, we’ll just use magic or create a super complicate tricky excuse so nobody will guess! Go for it, Dia!”

“Do you know how much effort creating excuse ask? I really don’t want to waste both my time and my energy in something like that! What do you think codenames are for? It’s for avoiding that kind of situation!”

“It’s true, we should use the codenames… You can do it, Diamond the Cream Cook!”

“It’s even worse, you useless partner! Do you ever have a brain, to yell something like that? Seriously, why did I ever associate with you again?”

“Because you did not have the choice at this time, remember?”

“If I had known, I would have gone with Ferdinand like Dani…”

“Hey! Don’t say that! You are the best, you can’t do with this stupid nerd of Ferdinand!”

“This stupid nerd is your triplet, Gertrude… Seriously, what is the problem with him? Couldn’t we just work together? We share the same goals and methods!”

“No, we can’t! This gross boy thing that Magical Girls are the best, but we both know that it’s wrong! Magical Boys are way cuter and more original!”

“Since when do cuteness and originality have something to do with our work? The matter’s just for them to beat the power of the Darkness to save both our worlds, not to be cute or original! Anyway, shouldn’t we come back to the original story, instead of arguing so the author can win words and make like if the end of this chapter is not too short? Di… Cream Cook is completely losing, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he does.”

“He doesn’t have the power to beat this thing on his own, doesn’t he?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“How are we going to do to help him?”

“Don’t worry! In mangas and animes, it’s at this moment that someone appears from nowhere, gets powers if they don’t already have ones, and save the day!”

“Like if it could happen! Dani contacted me earlier, her girls are totally unavailable, and it’s not like if someone who is willing to become a Magical Boy would appear from nowhere!”

“… If you are looking for someone to become a Magical Boy” suddenly said a voice from a bush, “I can maybe help you, I would really like to become a Magical Boy!”

“Someone who is willing to become a Magical Bot did really appeared from nowhere!” yelled the blue creature, jumping into the bush to see the owner of the voice, while Gertrude chased him, correcting his mistake of Bot instead of Boy.

A boy in his late teen with long red hair that would perfectly fit for a TV shampoo add emerged from the foliage. He was surely used to hide his emotion, as his face looked firstly neutral, but when you took a moment to watch his pout and the infinity of sparkling stars in his silver eyes, you could clearly see that he was excited as hell about the events. The duo of mascot and scientist stared at each other, before Armel formulated what they both had in mind:

“If you are just a weeb that want to do like in animes, it’s not the right place for you. It’s full of danger and all this kind of stuff. You should go home, your mom is surely washing your dirty clothes right now and wondering where the heck you are.”

“I never knew my mom, and my dad is doing criminal stuff somewhere, so nobody is waiting for me! And believe me, I have already faced a lot of danger, some that, if I and my friends didn’t stop it, could have destroyed the world! I really want to help you! Let me do like in Proteam Omega! Please!”

“… Wait, you don’t know your mom?” exclaimed Gertrude.

“No, never heard of her, don’t know if she even existed.”

“And your father is a criminal?”

“Nothing else than the leader of the infamous Team Rocket.”

“So your mom did never exist and your dad is a criminal…” mumbled the scientist. “Which meant… Which meant that you have a classical anime protagonist family background! Parents that don’t exist or who are criminals! That means you are perfect for the role of Magical Boy! So amazing!”

“So can I help you?”

“Sure you can! Just sign up here, become our next Magical Boy and win free merch and get discounts on all the Magical Dexholders goodies!”

“Hum, Gertrude?” blinked Armel. “Since when do we recruit someone based on if their familial background fits the stereotypes of animes? And since when does this useless fic have merch? And discount? What the hell are you doing Gertrude?”

“Shut up Armel, and give his power to this boy already!”

“Yes please!”

“Tch, one day I swear I’m gonna push you all to the Styx…”

“Mascots are not allowed to tch, to swear or to proclaim threatening, Armel!”

“Ok, here have your power…”

The contract was duly signed, and a purple light appeared around the boy that, you would have guessed by now, was Silver. Unlike his fellow Magical Girls and Boy, he did not get naked. Instead, a black close-fitting suit that did not let a lot of place for imagination did appear and covered all his body. The purple light stepped backward before splitting into different parts. One light ball hit his chest, and a plastic purple armor covered all his torso. Two hit his arms, and he now had two huge gauntlets with integrated missile-launcher that went to his elbow. Two others hit his back, and he was the owner of a pair of wings, each divided into four plastic branches. One hit at a place that I don’t think can be mentioned here because if the rating and a belt with plastic protection for his calves appeared. Two lights hit him, covering his knees with purples protection, and adding two boots with integrated rollers to his suit. The last light hit his face, and he emerged from a smoky cloud with a purple cask with a beetle decoration, a solar glass visor hiding his eyes. His long hair went out behind the cask in a high ponytail, while a gap on the top let escape his ahoge.

Once the transformation was done, the three of them stared at each other for a few seconds, while Dia, that everybody had forgotten by now, was still defeated by the trash mountain. Armel could only eventually yell:

“He’s not a Magical Boy! He’s a Magical Bot! Oy, the author! I thought this fanfic was supposed to be about Magical Boy and Girls, not about Mecha! By the Lightning Majesty Mint Se** Chocolate, it’s only the fifth chapter and you have already change the genre of this story! Why did I even accept this job as a character of this story, uh? If I’d knew, I would have clearly refused!”

At this moment, the notes of an electric guitar and an old synthesizer rose, and a masculine voice started to sing on an epic catchy old-school anime music. What is the signal to act, the OST that indicated that it was the moment to become serious and to let the fist of the protagonist act? Apparently yes, or at least Silver took it as a signal, and rushed forward the enemy, the roller on his boots boosting his speed. He jumped, the plastic wings behind him spread out, and he directed his fist to the monster. A bunch of missiles went out and hit the trash mountain in their face, or at least what seemed to be their face, because it was really hard to distinguish Trash Container 1 and Trash Container 2 and all the others. The missiles exploded, and the creature howled of distress and anger, before directing their trashy arm to the Magical-Bot, who easily avoided it. The rhythm of the epic melody accelerated, blue plasma enveloped Silver’s closed fist and became a bunch of punch, similar to meteors brought by a Pegasus. Once again, the creature yelled of anger and agony, and was preparing a powerful attack toward the red-head, who prepared himself to let out a new salvo of plasma punch. Suddenly, as if it literally came from nowhere, while the music reached their climax, a fire beam reached the trash mountain, meanwhile the ground under them explode in flame, putting fire to the creature, who disappeared in a bunch of cicadas covered of ashes and toxic smoke.

Silver turned toward Diamond, his cook outfit dirtied by the enemy, and asked:

“Are you okay, Cream Cook?”

“I am! Thank you for your help” smiled the Sinnohsian. Behind, the epic music continued to play. “How did you did all of that? The missiles? The plasma? The fire? It was really amazing!”

“I don’t know, I just got my powers a few minutes ago. But that’s so cool! How you fought against those creatures, your powers, they are super nice!”

“So are we a team now? But yours are better! They look like the heroes of Proteam Omega!”

“I would love to form a team with you! And you know Proteam Omega too? What did you think of the last episode?”

“It was amazing, I loved it! The bad guys were really powerful, but they beat them just perfectly in the end! Although I was really afraid for Commander Venusaur, I thought he would be captured by Lady Desperation!”

“I had the same reflection with one of my friends on the Infernet, Rest and Chill!”

“It’s me! Wait, are you TeamRocketSucks?”

“Yes, it’s me! Can’t believe I finally meet you IRL and that you are a Magical Boy! My name’s Silver, and your”

“Me too! I’m Diamond, but you can call me Dia, nice to meet you!”

While the two anime fans continued to speak together about their common passion, still in their magical outfit, Armel and Gertrude looked at them, desperate. The epic melody was still playing around, unwilling to stop.

“So our Magical Boy team is composed of a cook and a mecha boy that are both fans of the same childish TV show? Gertrude, when did our life went wrong?’

‘Dunno my dude, we’ll have to live with it I guess!”

“This is really going to give me a huge headache…” grumbled the pink Lolikun. “And where does this music come from? Can’t it stop already?”

Gertrude suddenly seemed to realize something, looks in her pockets and took off her Poketch, the speaker of which displaying the old-school music. She turned it off, an apologizing smile on her face, saying to her partner:

“Sorry, it was my mom calling me, I forgot I put Pegasus Fantasy as my Poketch ring, haha…”

“So we have to suffer from this stupid song because of you? Seriously, I don’t know why I haven’t stopped our partnership already.”

“Stupid song? Dude, Pegasus Fantasy is a classic! You are really uneducated! And do you seriously think someone else will be able to support you?”

“It’s the opposite that is true, I go perfectly around with everybody I ever met!”

… Yes, as the midday sun was high in the sky, and the four of them absorbed in their different conversation, it really looked like a lovely day. The attack was finished and they were all happy, a perfect day in a perfect world. The perfect time to think about themselves and their partners in magical crimes, and not to the two figures that were silently going away and who, once enough far, started to exchange about what happened earlier:

“First Blue and Yellow, and now Silver… Since when does he act like that? Since when is he a huge fan of child show? What is wrong with the Dexholders today?”

“Don’t know Senior, at least I guess that he will really get along well with Dia, if they are both fans of the same anime… Can’t believe they didn’t realize that the fire attacks came from our Pokémons, though.”

“Do you really expect them to notice that? No, of course, they are the ones that save the day after all! But if they continue to put themselves in danger like that, it would really be hard to keep an eye on them every time.”

“And we are not even paid for it… Let’s just hope they will be the only ones we’ll have to take care of.”

“If only, if only…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude, Ferdinand and Daniyah all belong to me.
> 
> Armel belongs to my friend Lougama.


	6. An homage to a work becomes a fanfiction when it becomes an important part of the plot, you moron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you learn to listen to your mom's advice about unknow things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Is it possible? After three months or so? Finally? And yes, here we go for the sixth chapter of this dumb fic! Hope you will enjoy it!

“So… A pinch of salt from the Lolicutie Kingdom, one hundred fifty millimeters of Jusenkyo spring, the dream of a young girl, the fruit of the Garden of Light, and the dust of a Soul Gem… And now, shake it for exactly four minutes and two seconds… And voilà! Perfect! This time, I am sure it will work!”

The ground of Blue’s hotel room had been literally invaded by test tubes, energy drinks cans and alembics by Ferdinand. Apparently, his lab blew up after dark testings, and he had to beg the Evolver to get the right to continue his experiment in her room. A right accorded only when he accepted, after harsh negotiation, to give her twice her room value and a gift card of 5 000 Pokédollars for Goldenrod Department Store.

Meanwhile, the mischievous girl and Yellow were happily chatting with Daniyah about the different possibilities they had to recruit other Magical Girls. Should they post an announcement on the Infernet? Should they go to popular places for teenage girls and ask them to join their army? Should they ask their acquaintance and their friends? Like Crystal? But would she accept to join them? Would she even just believe all this Magical Girl story in the first place?

Their conversation was interrupted by Ferdinand. He stood victoriously, a jar full of a fluorescent and flashy red liquid which make an odd “blob” sound every two seconds. The three girls looked at the scientist with curiosity, and also a little bit of disgust as they stared at the potion the man just created. Daniyah was the first one who dared to ask, with the expression of a mother for her troublesome child, compassionate and annoyed in advance:

“What have you done this time, Ferdinand? Have you decided to develop an energy drink to sell and make some money for once? I understand this market is really glowing, but I think you will probably need to re-work on the aspect if you want to even pass the sanitary control.”

“It’s not an energy drink, you moron! No, it is something that will be way more useful to the world!”

“And what is it?” Blue asked.

“It is very simple, actually. This potion will revolutionize the world! This is the Dekobaka potion, the potion who transform useless unpretty boy into a magnificent young girl!”

“… Ferdinand, I am not really sure that this is even physically possible” the mascot could only sigh. “You can change gender, but surely not with an odd-looking potion made in a hotel room. You are a scientist, you should know that!”

“But the role of a scientist is to create the impossible! And I am sure that one day, my potion will work!”

“I don’t know how miserable your life is for that to be the goal of your life. When did your parents fail your education, my little Ferdinand?”

“And I just wonder” Yellow added, “how did you get all the ingredients for your potion. I am sure that at least half of them are not even coming from the Pokémon World.”

“Hehe, with a bit of magic, we can get everything, my dear Yellow!”

“Are scientists supposed to be magician now?”

“When did I heard of the Jusenkyo spring again…” Blue muttered, deeply thinking without finding the answer to her question.

“Anyway,” the scientist said while putting the content of the jar inside a Starducks coffee cup. “If I come back home with it, my brother or my sister are going to empty it on the sink, and it would be a shame. Blue, would you agree to keep it for me?”

“Sure, sure” she agreed, thinking that she will put it in the bin as soon that he was gone.

“So, what are your plans now?”

“Didn’t you listened of what we said earlier, Ferdinand? We are going to meet one of our friends, Crystal, at the Professor Oak lab, to see if she would agree to become a Magical Girl with us. If she joins, she would be really helpful! Speaking of that, our meeting is soon, we should head to the lab already. Let’s go!”

The little group headed toward the laboratory. Because it makes things easier in plots, and because the very first chapter of the RGB arc showed itself that the professor was kind of carefree about it, the door was open, but neither the prof or the assistant were present. Instead, they found a piece of paper on the table:

_‘To Blue and Yellow_

_An emergency came, and I had to leave, so I will probably be late for our meeting. My Pokégear is broke, so I could not call you, sorry._

_See you later._

_Crystal.’_

“What are we going to do now?” Blue sighed.

“We should wait, I guess?”

The little group started to wait. Consulting their Pokégear, playing with their Pokémons, watching the TV… The minutes passed like that, slowly, slowly, until the soap movie on the TV was replaced by a special TV news edition:

_‘Hi, good afternoon… Information… Like the days before… Attack in Goldenrod city… Blah blah… Inhabitants should evacuate… Thank you very much… Can I come back to my tennis game now?’_

“Did you hear that, Blue? Do you think that…”

“Yes, it’s probably those guys from the Dark Force again. There is no time to lose! Let’s go, Yellow!”

The group left the laboratory to head straight in the attacked place, to fight, once again, their enemies.

On the table, a Starduck coffee cup was left all alone.

oOo

“Hey, Crys! Are you here?”

The door of the lab, closed only a few minutes ago by Blue and Yellow, reopened. Gold entered, looking and calling for his “Serious Gal’” friend. Who was still nowhere to be seen, still trying to catch the few Pokémons who escaped earlier from the laboratory. He sighed. Silver was all buddy-buddy with someone he met only two days ago, Crystal was busy with her work, and he seriously started to be bored, having already nearly destroyed the city Gym after Whitney got mad at him. He had nothing else to do and started to regret his decision to follow Silver. Seriously, what did he won? Nothing but boredom!

His eyes stopped on the lonely Starduck coffee cup left on the table. His friends were not here for him? Well they were not here for this coffee too! And they were not here to stop him to do whatever he wanted to do! Without hesitation, he drank the whole cup in one shot, without checking what kind of drink it was.

“What’s that? A fruit juice? Tastes weird…”

Outside, the Dark Force attack could be heard. The monster Blue and Yellow were facing was terribly noisy.

Noisy enough to cover Gold’s screams as his body started to burn.

oOo

“Was it me, or was this monster super easy to beat? The guy team did not even have the time to show up before we kick it!” Blue exclaimed as they came back at Oak laboratory.

“Well, obviously it was, as this monster and the fight was only mentioned and not detailed in the chapter.” Ferdinand smiled. “They probably decided to just send the intern to see if they can be useful for something else than doing coffee. Visibly, they aren’t.”

“But they still managed to cause damages at the entrance of the city…” Yellow sighed. “I hope Crystal and the Prof will not have too many issues to come back…”

As soon that they arrived in the lab, Blue frowned. She was sure she had closed the door before they came out, so why was it wide open? The others did not notice it, so she said nothing. Maybe it was her imagination, or maybe she did not close it correctly and the wind re-opened it? Anyway. They entered in the room and her, as well as her friends, was going to come back at her original place when her foot shot on something. Her eyes stopped on the Starduck mug, laying on the ground, too light as she shot in it again. She just had to raise the lid to confirm her suspicion: the mug was empty of whatever red blobbing liquid Ferdinand had put inside. Did it fell on the ground? There was no stain on the carpet, and they did not leave the room long enough, the liquid had neither the time to evaporate or to be absorbed. And with the open door… Something was definitely wrong.

“Hum, you all? I think someone entered here while we were fighting and drank Ferdinand’s experiment.”

“What, seriously?” Yellow blinked. “But who on Earth…”

**BOOM!**

The falling sound came from the bathroom, as well than the sentence that followed:

“Shhh, Togebo, Pibu!”

“Pibu… Gold? Is it Gold?”

“But this voice did not sound as Gold, did it? Way higher than usual, isn’t it?”

“Who are you speaking about?” Daniyah asked.

“Gold, a friend of ours… But what is he doing here?”

Yellow went to the corridor and knocked at the bathroom door.

“Gold? It’s you?”

“Leave me alone!”

Something was definitely wrong with him. If it was obvious it was the Breeder, his voice was not similar to the one she knew, and he sounded kind of embarrassed. Without speaking that she could heard water though the door. Was he taking a shower? Why would he? Especially here? The Healer started to worry:

“Gold? What’s happening? Are you okay!”

“Everything is urgh, okay, just don’t…”

BOOM!

“Gold? Did you just fell? Are you okay? Gold?”

“Ouch, it hurts…”

“Gold? Gold, you’re really worrying me, I’m coming!”

“No please don’t…!”

His protests came too late. She opened the door with the help of Gravy and immediately stopped. Behind her, Blue’s eyes opened wide. She could recognize the person in front of them only because his way to speak was special. But the Gold they were facing was totally different from the one they used to know. His hair was longer, reaching the end of his back. His face was thinner, his features softer. His clothes, totally wet, revealed some forms and, although it was plainer than Yellow’s, there was no doubt that he was now the owner of a feminine chest.

“… come” the Breeder ended, a desperate expression on his face.

The silence was loud, heavy around them. The three Dexholders stared at each other. Blue and brown eyes met gold ones. Trying to find some answers. Analyzing each other. The Evolver was the first one who dared to move. She grabbed Yellow wrist from one hand, brought her to the corridor, still watching Gold, and the drowned bathroom.

And then she closed the door.

“OOOY! Senior Blue! What’s that!”

“Hey, Yellow, I think the monster from before makes us see things that don’t exist. What about going outside to get some fresh air? It is a good idea, isn’t it? Let’s go outside!”

“Blue… In the bathroom…”

“You are not going to let me in this state, aren’t you? C’mon, Senior Blue, I need help, please!”

“Weren’t you the one who asked us to not come?”

“Argh, yes I did, because I did not want you to see me in that state, but now that it’s too late so help me!”

“Help you about what?”

“Don’t know, to get my normal body back maybe? I don’t want to be a girl for the rest of my life!”

“There is not enough girl Dexholder, one more would be really nice…”

“HEY! I can hear you, you know! C’mon, I need you to help me before Crys or Silv see me like that! It would be a disaster if they do!”

“Calm down, Gold!” Yellow exclaimed. “We need to know what exactly happened. How did you… transform into a girl?”

“Can you open this door first?”

“Let’s speak of it in the living room” Blue sighed. “And let’s give Gold some decent clothes, I’m not sure wet boy pants and shirt are suitable for him at the moment.”

oOo

“So, let’s me summarize” Blue stated. “You came here to see Crystal, and although she was not here, you still entered, right.”

“I already told you everything, didn’t I?” Gold muttered, angrily chewing a piece of chewing gum. “Why do you have to give me even more shame?”

He was sat in a couch in front of them, fulminating. They had to explore the whole lab before they could find an old dress of Daisy that could suit him. Not that he looked really happy with the twirling white, lilac and silver dress who was surprisingly fitting him perfectly. Next to him, Togebo and Pibu gave him compassionate little hits on his arm, although the Jubilee Pokémon seemed more to laugh of the situation than anything else.

“And, because you thought it belonged to her, you drank the Starduck coffee cup which was on the table?”

“Do you really need to recall everything I did? I’m not a kindergarten brat, you know!”

“And after that, you started to feel strange, you blacked out for a few minutes, and once you woke up, you realized you had been transformed into a girl.”

“Yes! I looked on my Pokegear to find if I could find how to get my Gold Junior back, and I saw something about cursed Chinese spring, and about cold and hot water, so I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower! But obviously, it did not work, so now, help me to get out of this shituation!”

“Oh, but I already know what to do Gold…” Blue scarily smiled. “Ferdinand! You’re the one who did this drink, you’re going to do a cure now!”

“Hey? But I don’t know how to create a cure!”

“But you’re the one who created this drink!”

“Don’t mean that I know how to reverse it, it’s not even supposed to be reversed in the first time!”

“Hey, no way that I spend the rest of my life as a girl!” Gold exclaimed. “And if I really have to, at least give me a chest bigger than Yellow’s!”

“Go… Gold!”

“C’mon, calm down everybody, I am sure we can find a solution all together…” Daniyah sighed, who scared jump when the Breeder screamed:

“This plushie! It spoke! What the hell!”

“Ah…” Blue said, looking at Yellow nervously, “we forgot that…”

“Forgot what Senior Blue? How it’s this thing even able to speak? How can you just forget that?”

“Well, how to say that…”

**BOOM!**

The Evolver was interrupted, once again, by a **BOOM** onomatopoeia, which this time was the sound a huge explosion, coming from the outside. The group went to the window, only to see, from afar, a giant black monster attacking the Department Store. The sounds of car alarms filled the air, and Arceus knew how painful for ears it was. The two older girls exchanged a look. There was no way that they were going to let that happen. Because seriously, a monster like that did way too much noise, worse than during a party at a student dorm, and their ears would surely not support it any longer. They ran out of the laboratory, heading to the department store. Behind them, Ferdinand’s camera was ready to film the whole fight. Daniyah was running as fast than she could, which was not easy due to her short legs and inexistent feet, and Gold, lost and still a bit angry of his condition, tried to catch up with them, in an absolutely no ladylike style.

They crossed a flowering park, without even looking at all the people around them. Not even at the girl with two weird shaped twin tails, who blinked at they pass across her, dumbfounded, and muttered when they disappeared behind some trees:

“Gold?”

oOo

“He’s here! Yellow, let’s transform!”

“Yes!”

The two girls formed a heart with their hands, and their bodies were covered with pure light. When it disappeared, their casual clothes had been removed for their magical girl outfits, the air around them became pure, the birds sang, the whole world sparkles…

“So, you two are the magical girls who appear on TV recently?” Gold said, still chewing his chewing-gum. “Cool! Does Silv know?”

They turned back, only to see the newly girl Dexholder who watched their whole transformation. An awkward silence resonated during a few seconds before Blue had the more mature possible.

“Gold, I’m going to count until three, and you’ll forget everything. One…”

“I saw everything, I don’t think I’m going to forget it that easily.”

“Two…”

“Not that it’s a surprise. I mean, every time something weird happens somewhere in the world, you can be sure that at least one Kantonian Dexholders is involved so you becoming the magical girls who protect the world sounds kind of logic.”

“Three… Forget!”

“… I still remember everything, senior Blue.”

“Please Gold, don’t tell the other about it!” Yellow exclaimed.

“Hmmm…” Gold seemed to think. “I’m not going to say anything if you stay quiet about me becoming a girl. Deal?”

The two Kantonian looked at each other, trying to debate about it through a silent conversation with their eyes before they smiled to the Breeder.

“We have a deal. Now, stay aside, we are going to kick the ass of this bloody monster!”

“Okay, good luck!” the Johtonian did apparently not had any intention to help them.

The fight started, and it was dirty. Dirty because the monster in front of them used tricky methods. Also, because the monster was a possessed Muk and that a dark possessed edgy giant Muk was nothing else but dirty. And also, because all the products from the Department store flew everywhere and crashed on the ground, creating an ever more chaotic background in the already chaotic street. But of course, thanks to the power of love and friendship the two pure and innocent girls did not receive any dirty things on them… And what did you think, that you were in the magical rainbow unicorn country? Sorry, the real world does not exactly work like that, hopefully, and this fic neither. No, after only a few minutes, the duo’s clothes were just a coat of musk and sticky fragments, and their faces were unrecognizable behind the dust.

The mud was the main issue. Sludge had invaded the whole street, reaching their waist. No liquid enough to sink in, but solid and sticking enough to slow significantly their movements. And although the enemy in front of them was not especially fast, he had the huge advantage to be in his element, and the girls were struggling too much to try to get out to take the time to succeed to avoid the hammer blows of the mud arms of the creatures. Hopefully, their powers did protect them to receive any severe injuries or to die from this kind of attack, but it did not mean that they did not feel the pain. Between that and the attack of earlier, their bodies started to meet issues to follow-up.

“Urgh, sounds bad for them…” Gold muttered, the chewing-gum still in his mouth. “Guess it’s time to leave.”

“You are not going to help them?” Ferdinand asked.

“Why would I? They are the magical girls, not me.”

“They are your friend!”

“They are my friend, and I know them. It’s not a little bit of sludge that is going to kill them.”

“This monster is the height of a building of ten floors.”

“Yeah, nothing too complicated for them, don’t worry. Would you like to let me go? I wanna ask my pal Celebi if he knows how I can come back to my normal state.”

“You need to help them!”

“They’re grown girls, they don’t need my help!”

In the background, Yellow was pushed away in a scream by the monster and landed in a building, literally breaking it in two. When the dust cloud disappeared, she was not totally unconscious but knocked enough to be out of the fight for the next minutes. Next to her, Blue cursed, with words that shall not be repeated hear for the sake of the still-existent ranking. Ferdinand looked at Daniyah, a priceless blasé expression on his face. The mascot sighed and proposed, reluctantly:

“You know, if you become a magical girl, maybe you’ll gain a power that will help you to reverse to a guy?”

“You should have said that earlier! Where do I sign? Who is going to transform me into a Magical girl?”

“Me, but…”

“Okay, transform me already and let me get my Gold Junior back!”

“You need to read the Term and Condition first…”

“Yeah yeah, read it, sign it, blabla, give me all the power you can now!”

“No way! A contract with max level powers needs a lot of responsibility and sacrifice, no way that you are going to fit for it! No no, I do like I did with those two, it’s middle-level power and nothing else!”

“But…”

“No protest! And now… Transformation!”

His skin was covered by a golden and shining light, his twirling dress disappeared under his scream of protest, “Hey, I already lost my Gold Junior today, I don’t want to lose my skin and clothes, Arceus dammit!”. His long hair pulled up, getting attached in two high twin tails thanks to two orange hair ties that appeared from nowhere. A golden, short sailor top covered his chest, stopping just under his ribs, the sleeves going up to his elbows, a black ribbon tying itself around the middy collar. A matching pleated skirt appeared around his hips, the sensible areas under being covered by a black short. As he posed his feet on the ground, two tall boots, of the same color than his uniform, encircled his shins, stopping just under his knees. The outfit was eventually completed by a short white cap, attached to his forearm. He put one of his twin tails behind his shoulder, he because even if his Gold Junior _flew away_ he was not a Goldina. He then silently watch the monster, his two friends still prisoner of the mud.

And watch.

And watch.

And watch.

After a minute, two maybe, Daniyah asked, dumbfounded:

“So… When are you going to attack the monster?”

“Because I am supposed to fight against this thing?”

“Well… Yes?”

“I thought this transformation thing was supposed to bring my Gold Junior back. Not that it worked well, my joystick is still missing!”

“I said it may help you to transform back. Never said it would.”

“You liar.”

“As I said, I tell you it may, never that it will. You know, there is something call listening. And the Terms and Conditions also include you fighting this possessed Muk.”

“Hey, I don’t remember it! You never told it!”

“I never, because you pressed me to give you powers! Next time, take time to listen! Now, fight this monster!”

“What are you, an alien monster that used girls' wish and souls to exploit them and gain energy or what?”

“No, I’m actually a human reincarnated as a mascot by the power of the Phoenix and I need you to fight this monster before they killed Blue and Yellow, and ourselves by the same occasion, and destroy the whole city!”

“Oh, c’mon, Senior Blue and Yellow are like super strong girl, they are going to be perfectly fine! Look, they…”

Gold stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his two seniors, mud in their mouths and noses, hardly breathing, their eyes full of blood, their face froze in an expression scarier than a drunk Texan cowboy Arceus who wants to destroy the world. At this moment, a smelly street full of trash and vomit would have been cuter and more feminine than those two.

“… Forget what I said. How am I supposed to fight it if even Blue and Straw Hat Girl can’t?!”

“Dunno, it’s up to you to figure it out.”

“Because the powers don’t come with a guideline?!”

“We have one, but it’s in Swedish with Ikea type explanation. Do you still want it?”

“… Arceus dammit, I’m going to regret this so much!”

He ran toward the monster, yelling some nonsense about how screw up his day had been, with his Gold Junior flying away and him becoming a Goldina. As he himself did not knew what he was doing for the sake of Arceus, he aimed his fist, trying to punch the monster as hard as possible, but his hand, as well than his forearm, get miserably stuck in the musk. With an expression of disgust, he got his arm out. The monster did not even notice him. He sighed, angry, and, his arms and legs open in a kind of a dance pose, he screamed:

“BY THE MAGICAL POWER I’M SUPPOSE TO HAVE BUT DON’T KNOW HOW THEY WORK! BEAT THE ASS OF THIS POSSESSED MUK!”

… Well, it was what he wanted to say, but he choked half-way. Oh yes, he had forgotten that he still had this orange-lemon chewing-gum in his mouth. He could not help but sigh of anger. Even if he was not himself interested in this kind of magical stuff in the first place, Silver had watched so many animes at his home that he eventually learned the base from it. And his case was probably one of the worst ever. A boy transformed into a girl because he was stupid enough to drink an experimental potion. A possessed, disgusting and seeping Muk who was playing with two of his seniors. A magical contract he recklessly signed, as ever. Magical powers that he could not even activate for Arceus dammit sake. His day had been a disaster.

There was nothing he could do. He was useless. He was…

He then did the only thing he could do at this moment.

He chewed his chewing-gum with a new-found rage, mentally venting against his bloody magical powers while he started to do a bubble.

At this moment, without anyone to notice it because everyone had at this moment stopped to care for him, a gold aura surrounded him. His chewing-gum bubble started to grow, grow and grow, in a way that was physically impossible. When the bubble reached the size of a building, exploding the world record of the bigger chewing-gum bubble, it left his mouth and literally swallowed the possessed Muk, allowing Blue and Yellow to finally escape from the mud’s tentacles. Yellow did not wait before she used her power on the monster inside the bubble, purifying it from the power of the Darkness That Have So Many Superlatives Shut Up That Name’s Too Long Already.

While the sleeping Muk reappeared in the street in their normal shape, peacefully sleeping, everyone stared at Gold, blinking. Eventually, Daniyah asked:

“Gold, just a question… Were you eating this chewing-gum when we conclude the contract?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh by the sake of the bath of the Lightning Majesty Mint Se** Chocolate” the blue mascot was producing strange sounds, that sounded a lot like snickering. “When a contract is signed, the magic uses your personality and the things surrounding you to decide of your powers… And the chewing-gum…”

“Oy, what do you mean?” the Breeder asked, irritated.

“Chewing-gum bubbles…” Daniyah was shaking, like if she was waiting to go to the toilet to poo. “Your power consists in producing bloody chewing-gum bubbles! You are the chewing-gum bubbles Magical Girl!”

She could not take it anymore, and after turning her back to the so-called chewing-gum bubbles Magical Girl, she started to laugh, vainly trying to hide her head in her two little arms. Ferdinand and Blue did not bother to try to save what was left of Gold dignity and roared with laughter, ridiculing the boy. After a short shout at the three of them, “Stop laughing about all this sh*t already!”, Gold stared at Yellow, trying to get support, only to find her looking down, her hand hiding the bottom of her face, giggling agitating her shoulders. It was also at this moment that all their magical uniforms chose to disappear, letting them in their civilian clothes. Welcome back Daisy dress, we missed you.

“If it’s like that, I’m going to tell your secret to everybody for Arceus’ sake!”

Both Blue and Yellow tried to hold him back, but they were laughing so hard that it was almost impossible for them to move. He was taking the left street on the closer crossing when he bumped into someone…

“Argh, sorry bro!”

“You… You are… Impossible!”

Gold freeze. In front of him stood nothing less that one of the three-person he wanted the less to see in his situation: Silver. Behind the former criminal, a boy with a red hat looked at him curiously, but at this moment the Breeder could not care less, because for Arceus’ sake it was Silver! He was in front of Silver with a girl's appearance and a now dirty twirling dress! If his fellow Johtonian Dexholder recognized him, he would live his whole life with shame!

“You are…” Silver repeated.

“I… uh… you see…”

“You are cosplaying Fairy Jiggly from Proteam Omega, aren’t you?”

“… Hey?”

“This dress! That hair! You are totally cosplaying Fairy Jiggly! Even if she doesn’t appear enough, she is really a nice character, isn’t she? Ah, your cosplay is so realistic! You’re really talented! Do you have any social media where you post your cosplays?”

“… Er, thank you, but no, I don’t have Amstramgram or Twiper, sorry?”

“Ah, it’s really a shame! I’m sure the fandom would love your work!”

“Well, I…”

Suddenly, just behind Gold, Blue appeared from nowhere, her Pokégear on her hand, and said:

“Oh, Silver, it’s you! And I see you have already meet Hikari-chan!”

“So your name is Hikari?”

“Um, well…”

“Yes, she is a friend of mine! I’ve been helping her to create her own Amstramgram account because her cosplays are so nice!”

“So you have an account now? Can you give me the link please?”

Gold was screaming. Oh yes, of course, as the uncanny Gold he had his Amstramgram account, but as his girl persona they were now calling Hikari? She did not even exist a few hours ago, so social media account? No way!

But to his surprise, Blue showed an Amstramgram page from her own Pokégear, with Gold/Hikari’s face as the profile picture. When did she even take this picture? And when did she even found the time to create this account? Maybe it was her true power when she was in her Magical Girl suit?

When Silver finally get what he was looking for, his big sister smiled at him, the kind of wide smile that was without a doubt hiding something, and said:

“And now, we have to go, because we have plan to work on Hikari-chan’s first photoshoot so we really need to leave. See you later, Silvy!”

“Wait, big sis! Can I come with you? Please!”

Gold sent a panicked look at his Kantonian senior. No way that Silver followed them, firstly because there was absolutely not photoshoot plan, and secondly because it only increased his chances to get recognized by the Exchanger! Blue winked at him, silently asking him to trust her, and then looked at her dear little brother that was now taller than her.

She was going to refuse. It was what she was planning to do. But she knew she was screwed up at the moment he decided to use the ultimate weapon against her, the one he was rarely using but that did critical hit every single time he employed. He did _those_ eyes. With a glint of hope, but well hide behind the cover of seemingly sadness and guiltiness, his head slightly down. Like if he already knew the answer, because he was only a criminal, not worth receiving such a privilege.

What was she supposed to do against those eyes?

“Well, I… Guess that you can come with us if you want?”

“Super!” his face instantly lightened. “Thank you so much, big sis! Would you like to come too, Dia?”

“Sure!”

The two boys left ahead, and Gold sent a dark, killer look to Blue, who only muttered as an answer:

“If you say anything about all this magical mess and involve Silvy in, I’m going to send pics of you to all the Dexholders, the Profs and the secondary characters you know but nobody cares about. Understood?”

“… Tss… Yes, Blue. Understood.”

oOo

On the very same street, just behind a piano the monster had ejected, a young girl with two weird-shaped twin tails asked dumbfoundedly to her two interlocutors:

“… Did I seriously just witnessed Silver following Gold on a photoshoot without realizing that it’s Gold?”

“Yes, you did, Crystal” Green answered with a monotonic voice.

“And are they really involve in this magical mess? All of them?”

“Yes, they are, senior,” said Pearl.

“I mean, okay. No offense Green, but the Holders from Kanto tend to be involved in every one of these kinds of situations, so okay. Gold becoming a magical girl with one of the dumbest power existing, it’s Gold so okay. I don’t know the Pokédex Holders from Sinnoh enough to judge, so let’s say it’s okay for Diamond. But Silver, seriously? You were one of the only I trusted to not get involved in the dumbest situations, and you put all my hopes down to become a magical mecha boy? Seriously? Come on Silver, you’re better than that! Please!”

“Well, we underestimated the power of anime and go on this case, apparently. Looks like us two are the only sane ones among the first generations of Holders, Crystal.”

“By Arceus, Silver…” the Catcher sighed with hopelessness.

Pearl suddenly raised his hand, catching the attention of his two seniors and asked:

“Um… Sorry but… I understand that you are rather disappointed by senior Silver but am I the only one who wonders how senior Gold, who is supposed to be a boy from what I heard, became a girl?”

Both Green and Crystal looked at him, their faced and eyes empty of all emotions, before they explained, in unison and with the same monotonic voice:

“Well… It’s Gold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I regret, but I regret absolutely nothing.


End file.
